1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma reactor that includes a reaction section that allows gas introduced into a honeycomb structure to undergo a reaction by generating plasma, and a heat-supplying gas circulation section, and a plasma reaction apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A silent discharge occurs when disposing a dielectric between a pair of tabular electrodes and applying a high alternating-current voltage or a periodic pulse voltage between the electrodes. Active species, radicals, and ions are produced in the resulting plasma field to promote a reaction and decomposition of gas. This phenomenon may be utilized to remove toxic components contained in engine exhaust gas or incinerator exhaust gas.
Technology that mixes hydrocarbon fuel and air, reforms the mixture using a catalyst, and supplies a reformed gas containing hydrogen to an internal combustion engine has been known (see JP-A-2006-265008, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,264, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,483). Combustion that occurs in the internal combustion engine is promoted by utilizing a reformed gas containing hydrogen so that exhaust gas can be reduced.